The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Imprkalip.
The new Euphorbia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Euphorbia hybrida cultivar Kalipso, not patented. The new Euphorbia was discovered and selected as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Kalipso’ in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany in the spring of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since May, 2002 in Gensingen, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.